The present invention relates to computing and data processing, and in particular, to presentations that are integrated with software applications.
PowerPoint® is a typical example of contemporary presentation software. In a typical presentation system, a user is provided with blank sheets and a variety of images and text may be included on each page to create a presentation. The pages of the presentation are typically stored in a proprietary format, such as “.ppt,” that is understood by a presentation program running on a local system.
A user may present information to an audience by displaying the presentation on a monitor, an overhead projector, or in a web meeting, for example. A user typically starts the presentation software running on a local client computer and loads a presentation that has been preconfigured and saved in a format understandable by the presentation software.
While a wide variety of content is available in existing presentation software systems, such content is usually static in the sense that it is defined before the presentation is given to an audience and does not provide the audience with any content that changes based on interactions with the audience. For example, traditional forms of content include text, images, graphs, sound, and even video. However, such content is typically static, and cannot provide new information dynamically and interactively in response to questions that may arise from an audience during a presentation.